Dust vs Zero
Dust vs Zero is ZackAttackX's nineteenth DBX. Description Dust: An Elysian Tail vs Mega Man! The Mithrarin takes on the Maverick Hunter in a contest of red versus blue! Who will be the winner? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Denham Village - Dust: An Elysian Tail. "Dust, during the battle, I was watching Fuse's attacks. I think I might have picked up on his technique!" Fidget told her ally. "Nice, let's give it a try." Dust responded. With that, Fidget threw out a few fireballs and Dust used the Dust Storm to create three large fiery pillars. "Woah! That was something!" Fidget said, amazed that things worked out so perfectly. "It sure was. Nice going, Fidget!" Dust responded. Their celebration was cut short when a green laser flew their way. Dust was able to avoid it however. "What was that?" he asked. "So it was you who destroyed the village!" a voice came from the forest. Dust and Fidget prepared themselves. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Dust demanded. And with that, from the shadows emerged Zero, and he wasn't at all happy to see them! "Don't play dumb with me, of COURSE it was you, Cassius!" Zero yelled. "Who else could it have been?" He drew his Z-Saber and prepared to lunge for Dust. "Cassius?"'' Dust thought to himself. ''"''Who is this 'Cassius'?" Dust thought to himself. But his train of thought was cut off when Zero charged at him and swung. Dust, out of instinct, swung too. '''HERE WE GO!' Dust was able to parry Zero's attack, dazing him momentarily, giving him the chance to get a few good sword swings away. Nothing particularly harmed Zero though, and he soon recovered, attempting a stab with Z-Saber. Dust sidestepped and swung once more. This time, it was Zero's turn to dodge, and dodge he did. Zero pulled back and threw three beams of energy from his sword. Dust blocked all three by using the Dust Storm and Zero used this opportunity to attack Dust with his Double Slash combo, sending Dust sprawling to the floor. "It's over, assassin!" Zero announced, charging a blast of fire from his Buster Shot. Dust knew what he could do with this and activated the Dust Storm again. "Fidget, feel like lending me a hand?" he asked his companion, who began throwing more and more fireballs into the fray. "What's he up to?" Zero wondered - his answer came in the form of four flame pillars crashing down on top of him. Dust continued his onslaught by using an aerial Dust Storm to charge into Zero, sending him upwards. Dust began to combo him in the air until Zero used the Kuuenzan technique, catching Dust off guard. Dust landed, hurt but not dead. "Dust, we can't win this fight if we just keep rushing him recklessly. He'll know what we're up to." Fidget warned. "Maybe we should try another approach." Dust thought for a moment. "Fidget, I think I have a way. Get ready to launch some of your energy" he said. After a nod of understanding from Fidget, Dust faced Zero again, who was wasting no time in launching a Zankourin at Dust. Dust jumped out of the way and made his way towards Zero, who continued throwing Zankourins Dust's way. None of them hit their target and the two traded blows from each other's swords. The two found themselves in a blade lock and after several seconds, Zero gained the upper hand, kicking Dust in the chest to break the lock and his defense. Zero grabbed Dust by his robes and lifted him upwards. "Any last words?" Zero asked his opponent. Dust's glare slowly turned into a confident smirk. "NOW!" he yelled, and at that moment, Zero was being bombarded by energy balls. "Gah! What the hell?" he grunted. Dust quickly retrieved the Blade of Ahrah and used the Dust Storm to bring the energy and Zero into the air. This time, Dust's attacks were much more precise. His first slice cut of Zero's left arm, the second took his right arm. He then gripped Zero and dragged him head first to the floor, snapping his neck on impact. Dust breathed heavily and Fidget flew over to him. "Are you alright?" she asked. Dust looked up at her and smiled. "Because of you I am. Great work, Fidget!" he said. Fidget smiled. "Ah, stop. You're making me blush!" she said. "Come on, let's get you healed up." she said, offering him some King Crab Legs, which Dust took. "Thanks. Now let's get moving. We have no reason to stay here." he said. He couldn't help but think though - why did the name Cassius ring a bell? DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Sword Fight Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX Category:Animal vs Robot themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant